tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adversary
The Adversary is the primary antagonist of Twelve Stars of Taneth ''and ''The Fall of Yokuda. Background The Adversary is a physical manifestation of Padomey and one half of the Balance. The Adversary is in actuality Padomey (it even self-identifies as such), but as Padomey is a non-thinking cosmic force, it is "funneled" through the conscious deity that is Sithis, resulting in the Adversary's existence. It is a force of Entropy and seeks only to destroy Complexity, it's opposite, expressed in entities Anu-Ei or Anu. When the Crimson Archer became a vessel for the Shehai (a force of complexity), but was unable to properly use the it, the Shehai "built up" within him. The Adversary was drawn to this great wealth of Shehai. Since so much of the Shehai/Complexity existed in the mortal world, thanks to Crimson, the Adversary was allowed to exist in the mortal world for extended periods of time as well (thanks to the inherent, neutral balance between Complexity and Entropy). The Adversary's plan was to take advantage of it's connection to Crimson and be able to exist permanently in the mortal world, from where it could proper destroy mortal existence. The Adversary impersonates various people throughout the story in order to try and compel Crimson to use the Shehai. The Fall of Yokuda The Adversary was indirectly responsible for the destruction of Yokuda. As many Yokudans began to use the Shehai, the Adversary was drawn to this surge in complexity and launched an attack of Yokuda which culminated in the continent's destruction, when Pankratosword was used. The Yokudans knew the Adversary as "Satakal," their god of everything. However, at some point, they believe Satakal split, with one of its halves becoming the Adversary. When Ruptga referred to the Adversary as Satakal, the Adversary revealed it was not a name it went by. Similarly, the Yokudan gods had no idea what "Anu" was. This shows that the Yokudan Pantheon was isolated from other pantheons, but that the entity Padomey was the same across all divides. The Yokudans called the Adversary's relentless desire to destroy everything the "Hunger of Satakal." Upon being defeated by the Empress, it swore that it would forever haunt the al Dins. The Darkest Night When Daireg used the Shehai in the ruin below Black Marsh it drew the Adversary's attention. Motivations and Limitations Despite being the driving force for change, the Adversary itself is incapable of change or learning. Padomey is only capable of destroying and can have no motives more complex than desiring the complete and utter destruction of everything. The only thing the Adversary is capable of improvising is how to best complete it's goal. The Adversary is completely emotionless. It wishes to destroy the universe simply because it is what it does, and harbors no true ill will or malicious intent.. The most emotion it shows is it's surprise at being tricked by Crimson at the end of Twelve Stars of Taneth ''and anger at meeting the new god, Diagna. The Adversary is only ever as powerful as its enemy. Inversely, nothing can exceed the Adversary's power, only rival it. Despite Entropy's many negative aspects, it is a necessary part of the "balance," as the Adversary calls it. Without Entropy, the world would be static and unchanging. Everything would be the same forever and nothing would happen. In addition to this, the Adversary can be see as somewhat honorable--it is known to make bargains with mortals and keeps them to the letter. This is not entirely so, as any deviation from the arrangement will result in swift punishment and the Adversary has coerced many individuals into entering pacts with it, only to end up compelling them into breaking the pact. This occurs with Jasmin al Din and even Sahir al Din to an extent, as he ultimately plays into it's hands by summoning the Shehai, believing its the one weapon that can defeat the Adversary. The Adversary is heavily in favor of most of ''The Legend of Nirn's antagonists, as they tend to be very destructive. While it cannot manifest itself without a net equal, it is constantly aware of what is occurring on Nirn. The Adversary is omnipresent and nearly omniscient--it cannot read minds, but it is entirely aware of Nirn's lengthy history, as well as the history of past worlds, planes of existence, and universes. Appearances *''The Fall of Yokuda (Part 1/2)'' *''The Fall of Yokuda (Part 2/2)'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 1'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 2'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 3'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 4'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 5'' *''Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night - Chapter XXX'' Trivia * The Adversary will constantly return, regardless of how often it is defeated, as it is relentless, and with a vengeance. * The Adversary is technically a Yokudan God, as it is believed by the Yokudans to be the personification of Satakl. Behind the scenes * When Crimson finally managed to use the Shehai, the Adversary's plans began to crumble. Crimson managed to completely foil them by ridding himself of the ability to use the Shehai. Without a net equal existing in the mortal world, the Adversary lost it's anchor, and was returned to whence it came. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Villains Category:The Legend of Nirn